


Frights

by junkienicky



Series: Snapshots [9]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Franky Hates Bugs, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkienicky/pseuds/junkienicky
Summary: Bridget comes to Franky's rescue.





	Frights

_“Aghrrrh!” _Franky squealed from the kitchen. Alert, Bridget ran from the bedroom with frantic worry written all over her face. She braced herself, beginning to theorise what she might find. An intruder? Franky with a burnt hand? Although Bridget was smaller and arguably not as built muscle wise, she anticipated the worst and prepared her frame of mind for anything that may require any form of brute strength.

She found Franky perching herself up on the kitchen countertop corner with a pair of comedically large oven gloves on both hands – the oven door wide open. She was glaring, wide-eyed, somewhere on the floor. Short of breath, Bridget panted a little. “What?” She asked, still panicked.

“Over there!” Franky pointed, (with her index finger, but the whole glove did that for her), towards the same area she was looking. Cautiously and with her breath stilled, Bridget crept around the side of the island to get a good look at what all the havoc was about.

“Gidge, careful!” Franky suddenly hissed, causing Bridget to jump in her skin. The woman shot Franky an annoyed look.

“Fuck sake,” Bridget grumbled and crouched to her knees. From afar, George sat tall with beady eyes, inspecting the entire situation. Franky sat and squirmed with urgency. She uttered a quick: “Sorry, but be careful,” And pulled a face back at the mystery.

When Bridget finally peeped around the corner, heart racing, she paused to find…. A spider.

A single, dainty, itsy, little spider.

She couldn’t help but bubble up with laughter as she approached the insect for closer view. “Really, darling? It’s not even that…Big,” Bridget said, changing her mind during the sentence. Up close, it was bigger than she first thought, though still not enough to send her quivering.

“Not big!? Fuck me, Bridget, he’s big enough to come at me with a knife,” Franky countered, cringing at the sight of the creature.

“He?”

“Big enough to have a dick on him – ugh, God!” Franky exclaimed when the creature suddenly wriggled.

“Oh, don’t be such a big sook!” The psychologist grinned, picking herself up from the floor. “Get me a jug from the top shelf, and, um,” She blinked to think, “Think there’s a takeaway flyer I left on top of the microwave.”

“A jug?” Franky grumbled and fumbled around for the desired items. “Need more than a jug, need fucking pest control.”

Bridget shushed her and fetched the items from Franky who held them out right, showing no willingness to move from her safe position. With precaution, Bridget lowered the small, plastic tub over the spider until it cast a complete shadow over it. In a quick movement, she then trapped the insect that began to frail and run around the interior in panic.

“Kill it!” Franky squeaked.

“I’m not killing it,” Bridget argued, in a calm manner. She folded and slid the pizza menu under the jug, then lifted the cause for stress up with both hands. “I’m taking it outside. Here, want a closer look,” She teased, moving towards Franky with the bug.

Instinctively, the paralegal scrunched her face and twisted away. “Just get it away, get it out” She begged.

“Okay,” Bridget chuckled, making her way towards the French doors. Once she awkwardly pushed the main door open with full hands, she crouched to the concrete and released the spider to crawl away into the night.

Feeling assured and safe, Franky finally slid herself down from the counter and glared at their cat. “Fat lot of good you were, call yourself a hunter?” George simply blinked at his owner.

Laughing, Bridget closed the door and walked back over to a red-faced Franky. “It’s safe now. Oh, baby, you are a softie,” She cooed.

Franky smirked sarcastically, ripped both gloves from her hands and slapped them on the island in a huff. “Yeah, well, dinner’s burnt,” She replied. She switched off the oven and shut the door on the crispy food.

“Oh, well, that’s a shame,” Bridget said – no tint of disappointment or annoyance in her voice. Slowly, she pressed herself against Franky and slid her arms around the woman’s torso.

With her breathing turning shallow and tension soothed away, Franky’s eyes dropped to Bridget’s lightly glossed lips. “Guess I’ll just have to have something else,” Bridget whispered; hot breath spilling to Franky’s olive neck.

“Works for me,” Franky groaned, rolling her head back to grant more access. Skilled, warm fingers brushed along the side of her hips, down to fumble with the zipper of her jeans and dipped in to meet another layer of slim fabric. In a soft gasp, Franky was admittedly glad she’d screamed for attention like a big sook.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't ignore my nagging head canon that Bridget is the one that deals with the spiders, lol. Any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
